


I'm Here To Give You All My Love

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [145]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Break Up, M/M, Post-Split
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Roman betrays Dean.





	I'm Here To Give You All My Love

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: After Seth betrays The Shield, he invites Roman to be with him in the Authority. Dean, of course, is having none of that so there is a Ambrose/Rollins war. Roman is in love with both of them and is having a hard time choosing. Dean and Seth have a match over Roman until he stops it and in the end chooses Seth, breaking Dean's heart.

Dean stares at Seth, who’s across the ring from him, holding a chair. Roman stands in between them, glancing at them. Seth’s screaming something at Dean, but Dean’s not listening. He watches Roman carefully, wondering why he’s out here. He had promised not to interfere in this match.

Then Seth hands Roman the chair and gestures at Dean. Dean frowns, confused. What’s going on? Roman looks at him for a moment. The the chair comes up and slams into Dean’s ribs and then again across his back. Dean doesn’t know anything else.

When he comes to again, he’s in the trainer’s room on an exam table. Seth leans over him, triumphant smirk on his lips. “I win.”

Dean stares up at him in confusion. “Why?”

“Because Roman’s mine now. He is with The Authority where he belongs, at my side. Not yours.” Seth laughs at him. 

Dean pushes himself up. “You took everything else away from me. Did you have to take him too?" 

"He was never yours.” Seth sneers. 

“Get out.” Dean snarls. 

Seth walks to the door. “I always win, Ambrose.”

He slams the door behind him. Dean sinks back into the table, the burning of tears stinging in his eyes. He refuses to cry. 

When he’s released from the office, he heads back to his locker room and gathers up his things. He’s sore and he wants a shower and to go to bed. 

The door swings open and Roman is standing there. Dean doesn’t look at him. 

“Come to get in a few more shots?” He asks, cramming things back into his bags.

“I’m sorry.” Roman offers. 

“Sure you are.” Dean snaps.

“Can you at least look at me, baby boy?” Roman asks.

Dean tenses. “Don’t fucking call me that.”

Roman sighs. “I love you, but I was with him first.”

“Just go away, Roman.” Dean growls, zipping up his bag.

“Dean…” Roman steps into the room.

“Leave me alone. You walked out on me, just like Seth. After you told me you loved me and you would never do what he did.” Dean says softly, hand tapping at his collarbone. 

“I’m sorry. I still love you, but I just…” Roman trails off, unsure how to finish.

“You love him more. It’s whatever.” Dean waves him off. 

“Baby boy, please don’t be like this.” Roman reaches out to Dean only to get his hand shoved away.

“I said don’t call me that.” Dean snaps, glaring up at Roman.

“Please don’t hate me.” Roman says gently.

“Go away.” Dean snarls. 

Roman sighs and walks out of the room, heading down the hallway, knowing a losing battle when he sees one.

Dean shakes and tries to get himself under control, but he can’t quite seem to make the shaking stop. 

He’s lost everything now. He has nothing and no one.


End file.
